Disaster date
by violet167
Summary: Takumi and Misaki's worst date ever.


**\- Disaster date-**

* * *

Door opened.

"Hmm….Perverts can look good too," Misaki said leaning up against her apartment door as she looked at her boyfriend of four years, Takumi Usui, who had just arrived for their date.

"Coming from you Misa that is the greatest compliment," Takumi answered, stepping forward with a smug look on his face to kiss her. She smelt really good so instead of kissing her on her lips or cheeks, he bent down a little and nibbled at her neck from which the scent was coming from.

"U-Usui stop," Misaki tried her best to push him away before someone walked out of the other apartments and found them. That would be too embarrassing. She felt him frown against her skin and she knew the reason why.

Takumi pulled away from her with a frown evident on his face. "Usui?"

Misaki sighed. He didn't like when she called him by his last name. Especially after they were dating so long. Why couldn't she just say his name?

"Takumi," She said like he wanted. It was hard to call him by his first name. It made her feel funny inside and she knew it affected him in some way. Whenever she called him by Takumi his eyes would be filled with lust as if it was a huge turn on.

"I love the way you say my name Misaki," Takumi growled closing in on her again but this time Misaki was too quick for him.

"Behave yourself Takumi," Misaki said with a sly smirk on his face.

"Now you're just doing that for fun," He pouted. She couldn't just be doing these sort of things to him. "Take these flowers and let's go before I take you inside your apartment and ravi-"

"Okay, okay," Misaki agreed talking the bouquet of roses he bought for her.

She disappeared from the door to place the roses inside water. Once they were place in a nice jar she headed back to the door.

"Shall we go," She stated closing her apartment door. "Takumi."

Takumi paused. "Don't forget I'm sleeping over tonight. You just might regret this later."

Takumi smiled watching his girlfriend walk away. She had gotten a little bold over the years. He thought that was a good thing until now. She teased him a little too much daily. It was a blessing and a sin.

* * *

"We're here," Takumi announced pulling into the parking lot of a restaurant. It wasn't some place fancy but it was pretty popular and very hard to get into. It was a normal restaurant with food everyone loved.

"I should have known from the way you said I could dress we'd come here."

Tonight Misai wore long black denim jeans, a white T-Shirt with the word cool written in black and a pair of black and white sneakers. Her hair was tied into a ponytail. She wore red lipstick as according to Sakura it would make the look "pop". Takumi on the other hand wore a red T-shirt and black jeans. Looking around everyone was dressed like them just different styles.

"I had this booked for a week."

"I wonder why such a regular restaurant is so popular," Misaki asked getting out of the car followed by Takumi.

"I've read online people like the vibe it has and the fact you aren't meant dress over the top," Takumi explained taking Misaki's hand in his. "Shall we Milady?"

"Charming," Misaki giggled.

They walked up to the restaurant.

"Name?" The hostess asked.

"Reserved under Takumi Usui," Takumi said.

"Ah! It seems we have a slight problem sir. Your table hasn't opened yet because the couple before you which were suppose to leave when you came are still there because they came in late. All the other tables are filled up. We are trying to make things go along quicker. They will be leaving shortly. If another table opens up now then we'll move you to it right away. I'm sorry."

The hostess bowed showing how sorry she was for the inconvenience.

Takumi could not believe this was happening but he knew it wasn't her fault."That's okay. We can wait right Misaki?"

Misaki nodded.

The hostess bowed again and showed them to an area where they could wait. "Thank you for understanding," She apologised one last time before she went back to do her job.

"This was not how I expected the night to go," Takumi sighed not liking where the date was heading.

Misaki rubbed his arm. "I'm really fine with waiting."

Takumi smiled and wrapped his arm around her while they waited.

…

After what felt like an eternity their table was finally ready.

"Sorry for the wait. Here are your menu's. I'll be back shortly to take your orders," The waitress said then left the couple alone.

"Finally."

"Hey, Cheer up! We made it inside," Misaki told Takumi. "What should we get?"

"I hear the fried rice and chicken here is really good. The sausages too. They have a good selections of drinks too," Takumi started flipping through the menu.

"I'll let you do the ordering then," Misaki said placing down her menu.

Just then the waitress returned.

"Are you ready to order?"

"Yes. We'll have two fried rice and chicken, mochi as a side dish, curry bread and for dessert apple pie," Takumi ordered putting down his menu now.

"And for your drinks?"

"I'll take red wine and for her orange juice with no alcohol," Takumi winked at Misaki.

"I'll be right back with your orders."

"Why red wine for only you?" Misaki questioned.

"You don't drink much wine nor do you drink alcohol. Not after last time," Takumi said referring to a past incident.

"True but I don't mind taking a sip of wine."

Takumi chuckled. "I'll let you have a sip of mine but not too much. Agree?"

"Agree!"

The waitress returned later in the midst of their conversation. She placed down all their dishes, left and returned with the drinks right away. As she neared the table she slipped accidentally spilling their drinks on Misaki staining her white shirt and drenching her hair.

"I'm sorry ma'am. Please don't be mad. I'll pay-"

Misaki waved for her to stop then wiped her face with tissue she took off the table. "I think we'll have our food to go."

By now everyone in the restaurant was looking at them.

"Misaki you go to the car, I'll pay and come when I'm done," Takumi told her. This date was officially ruined.

Misaki nodded then stood up to leave. This was one of the most embarrassing things to happen to her. It was hilarious how the night went but still embarrassing. She sat in Takumi's car waiting for him and wiping off herself with wipes he had inside his car.

She watched him jog out the building with food. Most of the food wasn't spoilt by the drinks. At least the food on Takumi's side of the table.

Takumi opened the car door then sat down to see how Misaki was doing.

"Fine night isn't it?" She joked. "Let's just take this date back to my place."

Takumi couldn't say no to that. Misaki looked a mess, a good mess in his eyes but best thing to do was to return home.

"At least we got our food for free,"He said turning on his car.

…

The car ride back to Misaki's apartment was silent. Neither of them had said a word since they left the restaurant. That is until Misaki started laughing.

"What is it?" Takumi questioned looking over to her shortly then looked back at the road.

"This night was just filled with disaster. I can't believe that really happened haha….." She trailed off laughing.

Takumi laughed along with her. "Just had to happen to us huh? We are really unlucky tonight haha. It's really funny when you look back at it r-"

Bam!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _911…...There was an accident…..There's two people inside the car but they aren't moving….."_


End file.
